Quédate conmigo
by CottonRock
Summary: Haruhi inicia un nuevo año en la Academia Ouran. "A mitad de año se saldará la deuda completa.", "Eres libre de irte o de quedarte" dijo Kyouya. No sabía qué decir, ni sentir, si llorar si reir. Los extrañaría mucho a todos. Pero ya no había razón para quedarse...
1. Introducción

__**Introducción**

_En una parte del Japón moderno se encuentra la Academia Ouran, un instituto secundario para familias de alto poder monetario que gustan que sus hijos lleven una calidad de estudio alto, al mismo tiempo que el confort y la clase son cuidados. Allí, cada alumno persigue sus sueños y ambiciones, luchando cada día por buscar su personalidad, reencontrarse consigo mismos, o cumplir esos objetivos tan esperados. Cada alumno tiene una historia, tiene un propósito, y no dudaran en cumplirlo._

Nos encontramos en primavera, toda la Academia Ouran celebra, a modo de inicio de clases, la fiesta anual hanami, donde se celebra el florecimiento de los árboles de flor de cerezo, y el inicio del ciclo lectivo. El Host Club de la Academia ha decidido ayudar en dicho inicio.

-Si tuviera que elegir...cada pétalo llevaría tu nombre, mi dulce princesa...- susurró un pelirrubio de ojos violáceos, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una ramita de cerezo y la depositaba dulcemente sobre la mano tersa y elegante de una mujer. - Oh, tus mejillas son más rosáceas que el color de éstos pétalos, tus ojos y los mios combinan en una belleza infinita... -seguía recitando mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro de la alumna. La misma suspiró hondamente, sin saber qué hacer, estaba hipnotizada por la voz aterciopelada del individuo.

-Muy bien, se ha terminado tu tiempo con Tamaki, que pase la siguiente princesa. -sonó de repente la voz igualmente aterciopelada pero más severa de un pelinegro que llevaba lentes, y vestía un yukata gris con detalles de hojas y ramas en blanco, casi impercetible.

-¡Moouu! ¡¿Que ya se ha terminado?! - resongó la mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento en el suelo, que era un cómodo cojin de color bordo.

-Pero no te preocupes, puedes guardar éste valioso momento en éstos cómodos DVD's que hemos editado especialmente, asi podrás guardar estos recuerdos y verlos cuando quieras...- sonrió graciosamiente el hombre de yukata gris mientras le mostraba los productos.

De repente una avalancha de mujeres con las hormonas a flor de piel barrieron el lugar, y arrasaron con la mesa de recuerdos del Host Club...

-¡Haruhiiii~! -se escuchó gritar ahora con una voz mucho más añiñada del mismo pelirrubio principesco.

-Tamaki-senpai, ya le he dicho que no me toque por favor – rogaba una pequeña mujer con aspecto de hombre delicado, mientras era abrazada de manera insistente por Tamaki.

-Mouu, ¿Como que "senpai"? Ya te he dicho que soy papá, a ver repitelo conmigo pa...-

-¡Que me dejes! -chilló Haruhi.

-¡Mamáaaa, Haruhi esta siendo fría conmigo de nuevoooo...!- llamó Tamaki al pelinegro de lentes. Éste abandonó el puesto de ventas y se dirigio al lugar donde se encontraba Haruhi y el "principe".

-¿Vamos a seguir siempre con eso de "mamá"? - susurró, mientras daba un largo suspiro. Se acomodó los lentes y miró directamente a Haruhi.- Haruhi, ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento?

-Oh, claro Kyouya-senpai.- asintió, mientras se liberaba nuevamente del forcejeo de Tamaki, y se dirigía con él.

Ambos caminaron hacia un lugar apartado del jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, Tamaki continuó atendiendo a sus clientes cómodamente. Kyouya se acomodó nuevamente los lentes mientras observaba un árbol de cerezo frondoso, que le daba color al lugar. La brisa revolvía la paz de sus ramas, y los pétalos caían al suelo formando un colchón rosáceo sobre el pasto verde. Miró a Haruhi, y luego sacó su tablet analizando la deuda que Haruhi había acumulado a causa de un jarrón que rompió hace dos años atrás.

Así, comenzó a hablar.

-Estan dando excelentes rendimientos tu mercancia. Los videos, fotos, y objetos que recolectamos han saldado casi por completo tu deuda, sólo te falta un millon de yenes. Con éste tipo de ganancias, calculo que ya para la mitad de éste año, estarás libre de deuda. - Haruhi con cada palabra se mostraba más sorprendida, no sabía cómo sentirse, si feliz, triste, si llorar si reir. La verdad es que le alegraba ya no poseer deuda, e incluso ya a mitad de año contar con la libertad suficiente para finalizar sus estudios en la Academia Ouran, sin necesidad de continuar sus actividades en el Host Club. Su mirada marrón lo decía todo, y Kyouya miró nuevamente su tablet.

-Entonces habrás entendido que a partir de mitad de año no tienes ningun tipo de responsabilidad con el Host Club. Serás libre de quedarte o irte. Por supuesto que si permaneces con nosotros estaría muy agradecido, tu presencia es rentable. Sin embargo, ésto es una decisión tuya Haruhi. No te lo he dicho en frente de Tamaki porque sabés como se pondría. Sólo quería informarte ésto...-Kyouya hizo una pausa, analizandola. Haruhi se mostraba confundida y silenciosa, miraba el suelo todo el rato, sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno.-cortó el ambiente tenso la voz del pelinegro. - Si me disculpas...seguiré atendiendo el Host Club. -caminó hasta donde se encontraba el evento perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

Haruhi lo observó irse. Y ella aun no sabía cómo sentirse, ni qué decir. Habían pasado dos años desde su primer encuentro, y nunca habia conocido gente como tal. Los extrañaría a todos, y aunque compartiera algunos años más con ellos, era demasiado triste saber que no podría estar con ellos como antes. Aun recordaba la vez que Tamaki la había salvado, porque más alla de que ella hubiera galopado a toda velocidad con aquel carruaje sólo para buscarlo, en realidad él, el principe, la había salvado de su indiferencia, le había enseñado valores, la familia, el cariño, la unión. Y los hermanos Hitachiin, jamás se había divertido tanto desde que los conoció, mas alla de que a veces fueran insufribles, sus intenciones al final, en el fondo, siempre eran nobles, sólo eran traviesos, y eso era lo más divertido de ellos. Y claro, la dulzura de Honey-senpai, que más alla de que fuera campeón nacional de karate y judo, él no lo sacaba a relucir, no le importaba, sólo quería compartir su dulzura y felicidad con el mundo, y mostrarse tal cual es. Eso era lo más satisfactorio de Honey-senpai, que él había elegido ser él mismo. Y Mori-senpai, que siempre había velado por la felicidad de Honey-senpai, y a su vez de manera noble había respetado su sangre servicial heredada de la familia. Seguía sus instintos de manera salvaje y con pasión. Y por último Kyouya, que más alla de que tuviera un corazón de oscuras intenciones, también velaba por la seguridad de cada uno de ellos. Todos como una gran familia.

Los admiraba y los quería a todos y cada uno. Y Haruhi sin darse cuenta, había soltado una lágrima, una silenciosa lágrima de dolor...


	2. La fuerza de Mori-senpai

**Capitulo I: La fuerza de Mori-senpai**

"_¿Qué puedo hacer para no sentirme de ésta manera...?"_ susurré mientras cocinaba unas verduras. Era domingo por la tarde, ya había pasado una semana desde la celebración de los árboles de sakura, y aún rondaba por mi cabeza las palabras de Kyouya-senpai.

"_Serás libre de quedarte o irte. Por supuesto que si permaneces con nosotros estaría muy agradecido, tu presencia es rentable. Sin embargo, ésto es una decisión tuya Haruhi."_

Todavía escuchaba cada sílaba con claridad, tratando de encontrar algun tipo de emoción que me ayudara a guiarme. Pero Kyouya había sido determinante, serio, seco, definitivo. Y eso había dolido. No por cómo lo dijo, sino por el impacto. ¿En qué momento había dejado de pensar en aquélla deuda? ¿En qué momento mi trabajo en el Host Club se había convertido en un pasatiempo, algo que me gustaba hacer? Me gustaba ir cada tarde luego de clases a las actividades del club. Escuchar los problemas de las chicas, contenerlas. Aguantar el palabrerío de Tamaki, los dulces de Honey-senpai, la rebeldia de los hermanos Hitachiin, la seriedad de Mori-senpai y la frialdad de Kyouya. Mas alla de que pareciera todo negativo, ya me había acostumbrado, quizás...hasta me gustaba estar ahi.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Haruhi?- murmuró mi padre, y me volteé para verle pintarse las uñas de un rojo intenso. Miré hacia la olla con verduras aun hirviéndose.

-A mediados de éste año saldaré mi deuda completa con el Host Club. Podré tener más tiempo para estudiar. -sonreí. Ya tenía el tiempo suficiente para estudiar. Tenía las mejores notas de mi clase. Era una alumna becada. No necesitaba más tiempo.

-¿No te pone contenta? - pude escuchar como la voz de mi padre cambiaba, se tornaba más serena, más conciliadora, como si quisiera tener cuidado de cada pregunta que hacía. Me recompuse, él no tenía nada que ver con todo ésto, es una deuda que yo había acumulado, y ya estaría por saldar, no hacía falta armar una escena por tal motivo. Podría estar más tiempo con mi padre, atender las cosas del hogar. Sí, eso sería lo correcto.

-Claro que sí. -me reí. Pero aun así sentía los ojos suyos sobre mi nuca. No dijimos nada más, y yo me limité a servir la cena. Mañana sería otro día. Un día más cerca de que todo terminara.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí como cada día a clases.

_-¡Yo_, Haruhi!- sentí un coro de voces a mis espaldas mientras me acomodaba en mi pupitre. Eran los hermanos Hitachiin, Hikaru y Kaoru, irreconocibles para los demás salvo por su peinado, ya que eran gemelos. Aunque yo los reconocía muy bien, no entendía por qué los demás no podían notar sus diferencias. Quizás a simple vista no fueran reconocibles, pero pasando un tiempo con ellos, se podía aprender mucho de sus individualidades.

-Hikaru-senpai, Kaoru-senpai.- saludé nombrándolos, y saqué mis apuntes.

-¿Qué pasa Haruhi? Te ves algo cansada. - miré a Hikaru. Tenía razón. No había dormido bien anoche. Estaba algo inquieta por la noticia. Kaoru posó su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras se acercaba. Me molesté un poco por la cercanía, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Al parecer ellos no sabían la noticia. O quizás se alegraban por mí. Aunque eso sería una forma de pensar egoísta.

-Es que no pude dormir mucho. Pero luego me tomaré un café y se me pasará.-

-Vale, vamos a sentarnos Hikaru que comienza la clase.- Kaoru abandonó el medio abrazo y tomó de la mano a su gemelo, llevándoselo dos pupitres más lejos que el mío.

Y así transcurrió la clase. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Me sentía tranquila porque sabía que era lo correcto, que era por lo que una vez había iniciado en el Host Club, es decir, para saldar mi deuda. Sin embargo, aun me sentía ansiosa, como si estuviera tan cerca de la libertad, que podría quitármela en cualquier momento. Y a su vez, buscaba encontrar algun vestigio que me dijera que seguía, de algun modo, ligada al club. Algo que me dijera que debía quedarme en el Host Club. _"¡¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?! Ya saldaste tu deuda. Ahora es momento de continuar con tus estudios, al fin te dejarán tranquila. Nada de cosplay, ni principes acosadores, o mujeres buscando atención. Nada de fotos, videos, viajes. Vas a estar tranquila al fin." _pensé. Pero no me sentí satisfecha del todo.

Hacía un hermoso día de primavera. La brisa cálida llevaba el aroma de los árboles aun florecidos de rosáceas ramas. Era hermoso observar de camino al Host Club los jardines de la academia. La clase de hoy ya había terminado, asi también el almuerzo con los hermanos. Comenzaba un nuevo día de actividad en el Host Club. Suspiré. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la tercer sala de música que se había convertido en el hogar del Host. Una lluvia de pétalos rojos me recibió.

-Bienvenida. -me saludó un coro de voces masculinas, seguida de una música clásica tenue de fondo, y me encontré con un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniformes de equipo de béisbol, cada uno con su propia manopla, salvo el "King", Tamaki, y uno de los gemelos, Hikaru, ambos tenían un bate.

-¿Qué...?- ya sabía lo que me esperaba...más alla de que llevaba dos años en el club, nunca terminaba de sorprenderme el nivel de originalidad de sus cosplay, nunca habían repetido ninguno.

-¡Haruhiiiiii! -oí el grito de Tamaki nuevamente, y pude prevenir el abrazo volador que vino a darme. Lo esquivé rápidamente y sentí el temblor del suelo al impactar su cuerpo contra los mosaicos.

-¡Haru-chan! ¿Te gusta mi manopla? Es linda, ¿Nee?- la voz dulce y juguetona de Honey-senpai me llamó. Observé su manopla, ésta de color rosa con un conejito en el dorso. Honey era el tipo loli-shota del club. Más alla de que ya estaba cursando su último año de Academia, seguía siendo el mismo chico tierno, pequeño e infantil que hacía dos años atrás. Siempre con el conejo rosa en sus brazos, y un audaz y silencioso Mori-senpai cuidándolo. Mori en cambio, es de un aura salvaje, su mirada es amenazante, y su estatura supera por una cabeza la del miembro más alto, en éste caso Tamaki. Se muestra fuerte e intenso. A su vez su indiferencia le da interés, ya que nunca se sabe lo que esta pensando. Aunque tiene esa habilidad de decir mucho con pocas palabras.

-Es linda. -sonreí, dandole a Honey-senpai mi aprobación. Mori-senpai se mostró inerte ante la reacción chiquilina de Honey escalándolo, como muestra de alegría.

-Hoy tenemos cosplay de jugadores de béisbol, ponte ésto.- los hermanos Hitachiin me tomaron de ambos brazos y me arrastraron hacia un cuarto contiguo. Me cambié con resignación mientras ellos esperaron fuera. La escencia del lugar no había cambiado. Quizás nadie conocía aun que mi tiempo en el Host Club era limitado. _"Se lo tendría que preguntar a Kyouya luego, para no hacerme malas ideas." _

Pasaban lentos los minutos en la actividad del club. Me había tocado ésta vez un uniforme a juego con los demás. Éste de color blanco con rayas negras, y un escudo en la parte superior derecha de mi pecho que decía "Ouran Highschool Host Club" en letras góticas doradas, sobre un fondo negro. A su vez llevaba un gorro de beisbol también a juego.

-¿Sabés jugar al beisball, Haruhi-kun? -me preguntó una de mis clientes, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té rojo de finas hierbas.

-Realmente no sé jugar ningun deporte. -admití, cuando era niña, mi madre y padre nunca tuvieron tiempo de enseñarme algun juego, y en la primaria no tomaba clases de educación física por un miedo de mi padre, era algo sobreprotector, temía que me lastimase durante las prácticas.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron, Haruhi-kun?- otra cliente, sentada al lado mío, me miró con compasión, como si ser mala en los deportes fuera algo extraterrestre.

-La verdad es que mi padre y madre nunca tuvieron tiempo de enseñarme, trabajaban todo el día así que tenía que quedarme en casa...- escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de mis clientes, mientras mordían un pañuelo. Suspiré internamente.

-¿Pero no te gustaría aprender?-tanteó otra chica más. En ese momento, la miré a los ojos, me hacía recordar cosas de mi infancia, cosas que no había notado hasta el momento. Eso era lo que me gustaba de éstas charlas, que redescubría cosas de mi misma.

-Me encantaría.-sonreí anchamente. Mis clientes suspiraron llenas de satisfacción, y prometieron llevarme a algun juego de beisball algun día.

Ya caía la tarde en el Host Club, sus actividades estaban por terminar, y las puertas del club estaban por cerrar. Mientras Tamaki discutía con Kyouya como debían ser los atuendos para el próximo día, los hermanos Hitachiin terminaban de atender a sus últimas clientes. Pude observar como Kaoru de repente miraba hacia un costado, como sintiendose avergonzado por algun motivo, y en ese momento, Hikaru tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercaba al suyo. Un coro de suspiros y gemidos se escuchó en el fondo de la sala. Nunca lo iba a terminar de entender. Paseé mis ojos por el lugar, Honey-senpai no estaba.

-Mori-senpai, que raro que no esté Honey-senpai, ¿dónde se ha ido? - aun así el pelinegro salvaje no se mostraba inquieto, al parecer sabía exactamente por dónde estaba.

-Cafetería.-contestó nada más. Me quedé a su lado, ya que sin la prescencia constante de Honey-senpai, éste se veía solitario. Me miró. Pude notar como su ceño se fruncía un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Haruhi?- mi corazón latió un segundo. Era la segunda vez que me llamaba por mi nombre. La primera fue cuando fuimos al parque acuático con todos, aprovechando que estaba reservado para el Host Club, otro regalo de Kyouya (aunque fuimos conejillos de indias).

-N-nada. -contesté, me sentí un poco feliz. De repente recordé nuevamente mi tiempo limitado en el Host Club. Miré otra vez la sala. No podía evitar sentir dolor. Quizás fuera la costumbre. Pero ya estaba por cumplir mi ciclo.

-Mori-senpai...- mis labios se despegaron, hablaron por si solos.- ¿Qué harías si supieras que algo llega a su fin inevitablemente, y sin embargo deseas en tus adentros que continue? -Sus ojos cafés me miraron extrañados. Me hicieron sentir como que mi pregunta había sido demasiado confusa...o tonta. Me puse nerviosa y me aparté.

-Nada, nada.- me reí ansiosa. Mori-senpai posó una mano sobre mi cabeza. Lo miré extrañada, de repente sentí como si me estuviera protegiendo, o como si su fuerza en ese cariño, me respondiera por sí solo. Me sonrió. No entendía muy buen su respuesta, sin embargo podía sentir que me decía algo así como..._"Lo que dicte tu corazón." _mezclado con un _"no te preocupes..."_. De alguna forma me hizo sentir mejor.

Chirrió la puerta del club y entró un alegre Honey-senpai con una gran bolsa de galletas caseras en su puño. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Mori-senpai y hacia mí, abriendola.

-Haru-chan, ¿Quieres un poco? ¡Mira! tienen forma de animalitos, éste es un conejito...un patito...¡Hey también hay un osito!-se rió anchamente, y yo no pude evitar que me contagie su alegría. Al menos, si éste era mi último tiempo, trataría de aprovecharlo lo máximo posible. Al fin y al cabo, el Host Club es un lugar para volver a la gente felices. Tomé una galleta entre mis dedos. Quizás no sería tan malo quedarme...es decir...¿Qué tendría que perder?...


End file.
